Life as a Teenage Fallen Angel
by msevilgenius
Summary: Miku didn't want to die. Now she's the strongest angel anyone has ever seen. Sent to earth to be a guardain but seeing her world after she's gone, turns her whole afterlife upside-down.-Abandoned, PM me if you want rights to story
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello people of the internet, this is my first fanfiction ever so don't hate me! If I get at least one person saying they want the next chapter ill keep the story going and since this is my first one please tell me of any mistakes and tell me how to make it better hope you like it! R&R!)**

Chapter 1: The Mistake

"Aw, but mom! I want to go to the mall!" I yell to my mom.

"I said no Miku!"

"But mom!"

"I said no! And if you ask one more time you will be grounded for two whole weeks! I mean it this time!" she said giving me a stern look.

"You never let me go anywhere." I muttered.

I went up to my room knowing I wasn't going to win this fight. But I really wanted to go to the mall with Gumi. We were supposed to buy our school dance dresses. I better text her saying I'm not going to the mall today. Or any other time since my stupid mom never lets me go anywhere.

I lied on my bed with my long teal pigtails lying next to me; I just stared at the ceiling fan. Me, Miku Hatsune the most awesome & most popular girl in school with like a billion friends and I have nothing to do.

I finished my homework at school, cheacked email and Facebook, told myself how pretty I was, and now I have nothing to do and Mom won't let me go to the mall! I'm sixteen!

The mall is in walking distance! Ever since Dad left Mom she has been like this. It hasn't been any easier on my twin brother Mikuo too. Suddenly my phone rang, and my miss popularity ringtone sounded, of course it was Gumi.

"Hey, Gumi."

"What do you mean you cant come today! We have to get dresses for the dance!" she practically made me deaf with how loud she was yelling.

"I know but my mom won't let me go."

"Screw your mom, just sneak out. You have a window in your room."

"Hmm... I don't know." To go behind my mom like that. I thought about it and I decided I really wanted to go so...

"Fine I'll sneak out, meet you at the mall in twenty minutes."

"Yay! I'll see you there!" she hanged up.

I put my phone in my bag, adjusted my teal tie, and stepped out of the window. Nobody would know I was gone, Mom never checks in and Mikuo stays in his room most of the day. I started walking to the mall it would only take me like ten minutes.

As I was walking I was thinking about what kind of dress I should get. And more importantly if someone is going to be my date to the dance. Gumi said were going even if nobody asks us, but still it would be nice if someone asked me. I'm surprised I haven't already for I am the prettiest girl in school.

As I turned the corner to walk the last block to the mall, I see my absolute crush Kaito! He's tall with sleek blue hair absolutely, handsome. I think he has a crush on me too, since he's the most popular guy and I'm the most popular girl we are just destined to be together. He smiled as I approached, I blushed but I don't think he saw it.

"Hey, Miku. Where are you headed?"

"Oh, I-I'm just going to the mall with Gumi."I said trying not to blush more.

"Here let me walk you." I nodded, and we started walking. We passed by many little shops in a very awkward silence. It's like he wanted to say something, as I was right!

"Um, Miku… um are you going to the dance?" I nodded, and I certainly hoping this is where I think its going.

"Well um, if your not going with any one," he stopped "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he said slightly blushing.

My heart practically stopped, my crush just asked me to the dance! I nodded really quickly that it made me dizzy and I tackled him in a hug. I can't believe this!

"Okay, cool I'll pick you up at 7:30. Also I think were here." I look up and let go of him. The mall is just across the street and I see Gumi with her short lime green hair waving from the other side with a giant smile on her face. I said goodbye and crossed the street, but I couldn't believe that Kaito asked me to the dance!

I was so giddy and excited I just had to look back at him, but that would prove to be a fatal mistake.

All I remember next is that I was in the air and heard a crack when I landed. The scream of Gumi pierced the air. I couldn't feel anything; as I opened my eyes Kaito was looking right at me and he was crying. Gumi came up balling. I closed my eyes and smiled at Kaito, not knowing what happened and that it would be the last time, and heard Kaito yell.

I felt nothing like I was floating. I peeked and I was astonished.

I was still by the mall in the street except instead of being on the ground I was standing next to Kaito as he was carrying me. I was covered in blood and my head hurt.

I looked around and saw a car crashed into a light pole and blood on the front of the car and the spot where I was standing.

I've been hit, I'm dead.

I started crying as I saw my lifeless body being carried; I turned to see Gumi with my other close friend Teto holding each other both crying. The police was there too. They had a tall brunette in red in handcuffs, probably the one who hit me. My parents both rushed though a crowd who came watch.

My mother screamed seeing Kaito holding me. My dad took me from Kaito and just held me so close to him. I cried even harder even though no one can hear me. I can never be with them again.

**(A/N:So did you like it? If you want me to keep going, just review and the next chapter will be out soon!)**

**(Edit: I fixed the whole "U" typos! And I rewrote most of it so go a re-read the other chapters too!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello people! Here's another chapter, but don't expect other chapters to come out this fast. It's just I really wanted this one out. Also I am sorry about spelling error in the last chapter XD. And to all those people that don't review, I KNOW YOUR THERE!)**

**I don't own Vocaliod!**

Chapter 2: Going to My Own Funeral

A light shone bright in the distance, is this what I think it is? I didn't want to leave.

Why did I have to die at sixteen? I had so much to live for! I was popular, and nice, and about to go to the dance with my biggest crush ever!

What did I do to deserve this! My life was absolutely perfect, I'm perfect! But the light came closer until I was almost surrounded in it. I looked back and saw my dad take me away.

Through the light I ended up in a pure white room. There was a long aisle and on the side were people in with white clothes lounging about.

But, one thing about them stood out. They all had wings, they were angels.

At the end of the aisle was a man in white on a throne and had long violet hair.

"Come." He said with his voice echoing. Confused, I started walking down and the angels stopped talking and were all staring. I just kept walking. As I approached he stood and snapped. A book came floating to him and opened.

"Miku Hatsune, hit by a drunk driver while crossing the street." He said.

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Welcome, my name is Gakupo, I am co-head of the angels. Well since you're here and not there," he said pointing down, "That means you too will become one of us, but we allow you to return one last time for your funeral." I nodded still trying to process what's happening. I'm becoming an angel?

He snapped again and a door appeared. Gakupo gestured toward it; I turned the knob and entered.

I was in my house, people I knew from school were there, and family I rarely see was also there. Both of my parents were crying, at least they can be in the same room with each other for me.

Mikuo just stood there in thought; he seemed to be crying on the inside. He just lost his other half, and I lost mine. We had a very stong bond being twins he'd be the one I miss. It had to be days after I died. Wow, time works weirdly here.

I walked down the hallway passing by people I knew making small talk to each other. Many of my family members had red eyes from crying, I hated having them cry over me. But not many of my friends from school were sad. Humph, what friends they were the best girl in school just died how can they not be sad?

I entered the lounge and there was a coffin at one end of the room with chairs in rows in front of it. Gumi was holding Teto's hand and both were crying as the stood in front of the coffin. Gumi pulled Teto into a hug and started crying harder, Teto being the strong one lead her away. A little bit more dramatic they I would assume. I think Gumi blames herself for killing me, if I didn't go to the mall I wouldn't would have gotten hit. Well it kind is her fault then.

I walked up to my coffin and looked down at myself, what weird circumstances. I looked so pretty, I was wearing a beautiful short teal dress with lace, one I would have chosen for the dance. My hair was put into pigtails as they always were and make up was done beautifully like I really was going to dance. I knew that Gumi picked this dress out for me; she was really my best friend.

I wish I could have been a better friend to her, when we were younger I put her aside so I could become popular but recently I took her back. I feel kind of sick in retrospect did I really act like that? I wonder how she felt.

I reached down to touch my own hand; suddenly a green halo of light circled me. My clothes changed into what I was wearing in the coffin as it came up. It circled until it reached above my head then disappeared. I was a complete copy of my self in the coffin.

I guess what happens to my actually body happens to me. I looked down and saw how this dress felt, it was so beautiful but I would never get to wear it to the dance. I turned and saw Kaito approaching I didn't move, he looked so depressed.

He walked trough me and it felt like a gust of wind. He looked down into coffin I came up and stood next to him. He just stared at my corpse; he has no idea that I'm right next to him. One tear fell from his eye, he reached and touch my hand. I actually felt it though, he was holding my hand; I guess I am still connected to my body.

I stayed for the rest of the ceremony; it was just like any other ceremony except for more people since I was so popular. The funeral ended and everyone left my parents looked at me one last time then closed the casket.

"Time is up, Miku" Gakupo's voice said and a white door appeared next to me. I looked around my house one more time then I walked though and again, I was in the white room.

All the angels were gone so it was just me a Gakupo there.

"Welcome back I hope you enjoyed your time because you won't be going back." I frowned at this.

I never wanted to leave, and I want to go back already. I want to be with Kaito and hang out with Gumi and Teto. And Mikuo and I will be each others half. I want to go back!

"You will now become an angel, Are you ready?"

"Um okay." he snapped and I was engulfed in a green glow. All I can see was green, I look down and my teal dress turned white, my nails were painted French tipped ,and pretty floral flats slipped onto my feet. It was like one of those transformation scenes in an anime. I was so confused is this what it felt like to become an angel?

Then a pain came from my back like someone was stabbing me, and I bend over in pain. If I wasn't already dead I surely would have with that. I looked back and big white wings grew and flapped out. The green glow stopped and was facing Gakupo again.

"So how was the transformation?" he said calmly

"Horrible, you didn't tell me it would hurt!"

"I thought it was implied. I mean do you expect the wings to come in peacefully?" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Also the wings work, but we don't use them very much." Wow I thought everyone would like to fly but I really didn't care. I was an angel now.

**(A/N: Aw the chapter is over :'( remember to tell me of mistakes, R&R please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello again! Sorry for not updating sooner, with homework I have no time. Also this is kind of short filler. I just wanted to start the next chapter. XD)**

I don't own Vocaliod or Super Mario Bros. (I wish I did)

Chapter 3: Super Mario!

"Now you must find out what your power is."

"Power?"

"Yes power each angel has one," Gakupo pointed toward a line of vases on the other side of the room.

"As you can see mine is levitation. A psychic power" He snapped and the first vase started floating and went right back onto the pedestal.

"Now just concentrate and something will happen to the vase. Some angels set it on fire or maybe it will be electrocuted, even once in came to life and started walking around, just focus on it." I nodded and looked right at the vase.

I stared at it wanting it to do nothing happened and I was getting tired of staring at it. So like in the movies, I raised my hand toward it and it started floating, I moved my hand and it followed.

"cool!" I said.

"Don't lose focus!" he shouted.

Right, Focus.

I changed the position of my hand into a fist and it shattered. Well, now I know what not to do.

"Good, the power of levitation, like me, keep on practicing with the others." I started on the other vases; if I wanted it to come toward me I moved my hand like saying come here. I really felt like a mime. But some times I would move my hand to fast and it crashed into the wall. After I got used to it I would just have to point at it and I would do whatever I wanted.

"Seems like you got it down. I'm going to tell the other head angel that you are done with your training." He said after practicing for like an hour because every time I broke a vase another would appear.

I was left alone in the room... and again I was bored. I went and sat on the couch and just looked around the room. But, really there was hardly anything to look at. The only things in the room where Gakupo's throne, a few couches, and the line of pedestals with the vases on it and they were all white. I can't see myself staying here for the rest of eternity. I wish I had my Nintendo DS-i with me, I just got it and I'm like addicted to it. I really wished I had it right here in my hand. Then a green glow came from my hand when it was gone the DS was sitting on my palm.

"Cool! Now _this_ can be a useful power." I started playing, and Gakupo entered the room with another angel who looks like she's in her late 20's, with long pink hair.

"Where did you get that from?" he said pointing to my DS-i. I shrugged "I focused and it appeared in my hand." And went strait back to playing Super Mario Bros.

"Materialization too? How is this possible? Angels only receive one power!" Gakupo shouted. It kind of looked like he was having a panic attack.

"Calm the hell down Gakupo!" the other angel said. Gakupo fell onto the couch and looked to clam down a bit.

"Now Miku, my name is Luka, the other head angel. You seemed to have gained two psychic powers." I nodded. "It's unheard of to have two powers, that's why Gakupo over there is freaking out."

Great I'm the one who's different now.

"To prove my suspicions, I need you to say the word "read" and then focus on me." Gakupo came up from the couch and gave Luka a confused look.

"Okay, but I hope I don't accidently levitate you."

I took a breath in, "Read."; I started focusing on her, waiting for something to happen.

"Can you hear me?" Luka voice said but her mouth never moved.

"Yea, I can hear you." I said confused.

"A mind reader too, she has all psychic powers," and with that Gakupo fainted.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Luka said nonchalantly, like it happened often.

"Your powers really are powerful. The most powerful I've ever seen." I smiled. Wow, I was the best high schooler I could be, and now I'm the best angel there's ever been. I won in both lives, but being an angel is great and all but, what I really wanted is to go back and live on earth.

**(A/N: Sorry it's short I bet it will get better. Please tell me of any mistakes also if you have any ideas for this story tell me Read & Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hi! sorry I took this long I really wanted to make the rest of the story written a lot better. So its just for the good of the story. Please Read & Review!)**

Chapter 4: The "fall" in "Fallen"

Gakupo eventually woke up but me and Luka already were playing multiplayer Super Mario bros. (I materialized her one too. :)).

"Oh, your wake," Luka said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? This changes everything!" Gakupo shouted.

"Ugh, take a chill pill Gakupo!" I hate it when people freak out.

"I agree with Miku, and I see nothing bad with this." Luka said in a very clam manner.

"This is really bad, we never knew an angel can get more than one power ! This changes everything we know! And who knows how strong her powers are?" Luka just shrugged.

I see nothing different about my powers. I just happen to have more than the other angels. He just can't understand that I'm better than him, he's just jealous. By the way, where are the other angels?

"Hey, Gakupo,"

"What?" he said rubbing his temples.

"Hey, don't freak out. I was just wondering, where are the other angels at? They were here before."

"Oh yes, the others. They're out doing their jobs. Angels just can't lounge about here forever," Luka said. Now that's makes more sense then staying here in this freaking boring place. If I didn't have materialization I would be dead of boredom all ready.

"What kind of jobs?" I wonder if there's some angel mall or something.

"Lighting stars, making black holes, helping the planets orbit. All those cosmic things." Hmm, makes sense. But all those jobs sound, BORING!

"Well what job do I get?" I hope I don't get the black hole job that sounds dangerous. "Well what job do you want?"

"Well, what jobs do they have on earth?" silence came over the room, Gakupo and Luka just stared at me.

"Why would you want to go back to earth? We won't let you, you are meant to stay here! There are rules and you need to follow them!" Gakupo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well I never asked to leave earth! I had a wonderful life with great friends, and you guys took it way from me! I want to go back and see my family, I didn't want to die!" Then I stated tearing up and hid my face. Maybe pretending to cry will let me go back. I perfected the art fake crying in third grade and it's worked ever since.

"Fine you can go back," Luka said.

"What?" Gakupo and I said in sync.

"You can go back to earth, but here are the rules. This will be your job, you will not be human, you're still an angel. You will be semi -fallen so you will look different, and still no one will be able to see you. Except your assigned target."

"My t-target?" I said wide-eyed. And more importantly what does she mean I'll look different! I look beautiful now! Ugh, whatever.

"Yes, your job is to be a "guardian" angel. You make a person happy or help solve a problem before a person dies. We only have a new guardian angel every 10 years and you're just in luck." The job sounds easy enough; I was popular so I guess getting someone else happy wouldn't be so hard.

"But Luk-," Gakupo was cut off.

"We are sending her, weather you agree or not. I can see she really wants to go. Besides with her having the physic powers she will do a great, job. So Miku do you accept this job?"

"Yep! Thank you so much Luka." I'm so excited not really about the job, but that I get to go back and see Gumi and Teto and everybody else! Though they won't be able to see me but, I can see them and see how there life is going without me. They must be ruined without me!

"Great here take this, it's our communication with you, also it will show you who your target is." Luka handed me a white watch type bracelet.

"Do not take it off; it's the only thing keeping you semi-fallen. If it comes off you will be a fallen angel and you will be banished to earth forever. And take my word it's not as great as you might think." I nodded and put the watch on. These are a lot of rules but I'm ready.

"Are you ready for your first mission?" Luka said.

"Yes, I'm ready to go back to my perfect life!" Gakupo rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and the floor fell from under me.

**Gakupo POV**

"Do you really think she will do good at this job?" I asked Luka.

"I really don't know, she's just another one of those popular girls, but a powerful one at that. I've been watching her friends while she was working on her powers with you. I think she'll soon find out that her life and earth isn't as perfect as it may seem."

"What do you mean?" I said and titling my head in confusion.

"Let's just say she didn't pick out her friends very well." I smirked; she probably deserves whatever is coming to her.

**Miku POV**

Shit! Shit! I should have learned to use these wings! I was falling, pretty fast too. I should have realized the whole "fall" in the "fallen" angel thing.

"Come on stupid wings help me!" I shouted tried flapping my wings right .I gave up trying to use my wings and went into a skydiving pose. Then noticed that the sky turned from white, to black, then to blue. I looked down seeing earth approaching. But that was the least of my worries. As I was falling through the atmosphere; I was again engulfed in a green glow. My dress turned in to a version of my school uniform, actually it was the outfit I died in. Except it being black with teal, it was white with accents of black. Also my beautiful teal hair turned white, and my fingernails were painted hot pink matching my new hair ties and headphones. Then green glow vanished right before I hit the ground. I crashed and rolled onto the grass. I landed on my back, but it really hurt because I landed on my wings.

Ow, I didn't know my wings could hurt! I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on a lawn that I knew to well. I landed right outside of my high school. Crypton High.

**(A/N: So, if you think I'm doing better in my writing and on the right track please tell me. I need feedback! R&R)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: HI! Here's the next chapter! And attention all readers I need feedback! No matter what! So just leave a review please!)**

Chapter 5: Hot Pink

I heard a beeping sound; I looked down and saw my communicator lighting up. I pressed it and a Luka hologram appeared.

"Hello Miku, hope you didn't get to hurt on the landing. Your first assignment is Rin Kagamine." The Luka hologram disappeared and was replaced with a blonde girl with a school uniform on, probably the same age as me. "She goes to your high school. She dies after your school dance whenever it may be."

"Your mission is to make her completely happy before she dies. I suggest getting her to the dance, since it is the same night." Luka voice said.

I examined the hologram, I've never seen her before. This was a big blow to me, I'm Miku Hatsune! I'm supposed to know everyone! Then I realized _the dance?_ , the one I was suppose to go with Kaito. Well I wanted to be on earth and this is what I'm supposed to do, weather I like it or not. "Okay Luka I'll get started right away." the Luka hologram came back.

"Good, and remember she's the only one that can see and hear you but, you can not tell her that she is going to die because then she won't be happy. Just tell her you're here to make her life better or something like an actual "guardian" angel. Oh, one more thing snap your fingers."

"Why?" I said confused.

"Just do it!" she said excitedly. I snapped my fingers and I teleported a few feet away. Then a massive headache cam over me.

"OW! What the hell?"

"It's just a side affect of teleporting that's why we don't use it much. Another thing using teleport can get you somewhere far away, but if your right in front of it like a door say the word "through" and you can walk right through it like a ghost." I nodded and she smiled, and her hologram disappeared.

"Okay, time to go find this Rin girl. Or... Gumi whichever I see first." I started walking towards the main entrance of Crypton High. I went up the steps and stared at the building.

"It feels so good to be back." I smiled widely. Then somebody _rudely_ walked through me, ugh I can never get used to that.

I walked into the building and teens were lining the walls talking. As I walked down I saw many people I knew; so I decided to walk up and see what there talking about. Probably about me! I walked up to Sai Tonarine, I talked to her every once in awhile, but I still count her as a friend. I was always jealous of the roses in her hair. She was talking to Neru Akita another girl in our class. She's known for being a huge texter.

"Yea, I still can't believe she died." Neru said not looking up from her phone. Aw they're talking about me.

"I can, with her gone Kaito single." Sai said. They started giggling and walked away. I just stood there in shock. I can't believe she didn't care that I was dead. Well it's to late for me to chose my friends carefully now. Well, I guess it's just her; my other friends love me right?

I turned around and saw Gumi's lime green hair turn the corner. The bell rang and a huge crowd started walking there's no way I can reach Gumi now.

"Oh, great! Now how am I supposed to follow her?" I didn't want to walk through everyone, then the little light bulb went off, and I snapped my fingers. I appeared in an empty desk behind Gumi in algebra class, and then the headache showed up. I yelped a bit but good thing no one can here me.

Class started and I felt sleepy, even now when I don't have to learn it I'm still falling asleep. I looked around at my classmates most were writing the notes down. I stood up and walked around the room so I could stay awake, its fun knowing nobody will see you. I saw some kid's doodling and passing notes. I was at the front of the class and saw Teto pass a note to Gumi. I went over and read it over Gumi's shoulder.

"Hey, do you think everyone bought it?" _bought _what I thought. Then Gumi started writing back.

"Of course they did Teto! :) Everyone one totally bought all those fake tears at her funeral! And everywhere else for that matter. With her gone I don't have to be #2. We will RULE this school!" she handed it back to Teto. I followed it to the desk and saw her write,

"How? We can't just take over the school overnight!" Teto looked back to the teacher and made sure she wasn't looking and she tossed it back to Gumi. Gumi smiled evilly, it kind of scared me.

"First of all, I run for class president, which I'll probably win. Even though I wasn't the MOST popular I'm still pretty popular because of Miku. Second, steal her almost boyfriend and most popular guy, Kaito. And WHATEVER else it takes to be on top. ;)" she tossed it back to Teto. She read it and smirked, then ripped it up so no one else could read it.

I couldn't believe it. How can they be so heartless? I thought they were my friends. Then I realized I guess I have put Gumi #2. I think she felt left out at times. I thought she was a better person than this.

I felt like my whole life was a lie, just my imagination. I bet no one liked me, not even Kaito. I needed to get out of that room; I snapped my fingers and teleported to the girl's bathroom.

I don't know why I sent myself here; guess it's just a habit. I started crying over the sink, not even caring about the headache. My life isn't perfect, it never was.

How could I be so stupid to believe it was? Then my sadness turned to anger, Gumi and Teto are bitches! I won't let them get what they want now that I'm gone! I looked up and saw my refection in the mirror.

My eyes were now hot pink, almost red, fitting my emotions. Then I saw my wings behind me; I never realized how beautiful they were. I am an angel, I am stronger then they are, I have powers to control. They will never be as good as me, I will seek revenge. They're messing with the wrong angel.

**(A/N: Ooh what is Miku going to do? And what about her mission, she doesn't seem to be caring about that right now. If you guys want a visual on how Miku looks semi-fallen look at my profile picture. That's where I got my inspiration for her semi-fallen look. Please R&R!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hello to everyone! epically if I know you and told you to read! well here's chapter 6 finally sorry for the REALLY long wait it's because I had writers block and homework and school. Here's a little look into Miku's past. I know I have some plot holes so I need to fix them then write some more. Cookies to people who review!)**

Chapter 6: Mikuo Hatsune

I stayed there all day, figuring out what to do to Gumi. Then the last bell rang and I left the building and saw Gumi leave. I glared, I still don't know what I'm going to do but whatever it is you know she deserves it. I wish my powers worked on humans that would make it so much easier. Then an idea struck me.

"If I get this Rin girl popular, then Gumi won't be, and Rin will be happy and my mission will be done!" I'm so smart.

I stayed outside of the high school planning my revenge until nightfall, and then I realized where am I supposed to sleep? I decided to go to my house; they probably haven't touched my room yet.

I started walking the same route home as I used to take. It got me thinking; What did I do to deserve this? Like I know I thought of this before but, I mean with Gumi and Teto going against me, dying before I could go out with Kaito, having to find Rin and help her because that's my only ticket back here, and having weird powers that the other angels don't seem to like much. Most of all I lost my family, which I now realize I need so badly. Especially Mikuo,

_Nine Years Ago,_

"_Come on Mikuo catch me," my seven year old self said giggling. Mikuo was chasing me through the field by our house. When Mikuo and I were seven we lived a bit away from the city; our house had a huge field in the back where we used to play._

"_Gotcha!" Mikuo said grabbing my arm._

"_Okay you win." I said wiped out from running all day. I lay down in the grassy field, the wind blew gently and the clouds were big and white in the sky. Mikuo came and lay next to me. I immediately grabbed his hand and I turned to look at him. He looked startled but relax at the same time. His eyes were just like mine, a beautiful teal color._

"_You're my other half" I said and smiled._

"_And your mine. I don't know what I'll do without you." He smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace with a little leek charm and placed it in front of me._

"_Oh Mikuo, I love it!" I sat up and he started putting it around my neck._

"_As long as you wear it, we will forever be each others half." he clasped it and I turned him and hugged him. We broke apart and he stood up and started running._

"_Race you home!"_

"_NO fair!" I ran after my twin, my other half._

I arrived at my front steps, "Now how do I get in? I mean if I open it the door it will open and they can't see me so that would be wired," I said to myself.

I turned and saw my mom making dinner in the kitchen window. I moved the curtain a little bit and saw my mom over the stove cooking something in a pot. I looked at her green eyes through the window, they seemed lifeless and sad. Not like I remember them. Her eyes always used to look loving and caring but now they have changed because of me.

I wish I could talk to her; the last time we spoke was in an argument. I should have been nicer, with dad and all she had enough to worry about. As I looked into her eyes longing for that spark of love I've seen there before; a tear fell from it then another and another.

"Don't cry anymore mom," Mikuo walked into the kitchen. He gave our mom a hug. She nodded and wiped her tears away and let go of him. Mikuo walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda and back to his room.

*Crash* Rain came crashing down and it poured all over me.

"Great," I needed to get out. I went to the door and said "trough" and I walked in and stared up the stairs. I passed by the family pictures in the hallway. We have taken a family picture every two years around Christmas. The one at the end of the hallway was the most recent one. We looked so happy but I guess I'm not the only one in this family that lies.

I walked through my door and layed on my bed and stared up at my ceiling fan. Wow, like déjà vu. I looked around my room. As I suspected nothing was touched, it was exactly how I left it.

Walking around the room I examining everything, even though I know my room like the back of my hand I just wanted to see everything I left behind.

I passed by my bookshelf and saw a frame with me, Gumi, and Teto posing together. We looked so happy, that picture was taken when we were 12. If I only knew that I knew now. I held the frame and it shattered.

I felt a sudden rush of happiness and relief. Breaking that made me feel empowered! I think I'm going crazy! I stood back from the bookshelf and saw a glass figuring Teto gave my last Christmas,

"She doesn't like me anymore; I don't want it in my room!" I levitated it and crashed it against the wall. Then I saw DVDs that Gumi gave to me to listen to. I lifted them off my desk and dropped them to the ground making them snap. I went mad, I felt happy but I was crying too. I started pushing things of my shelf onto the floor making most of my stuff break.

"What the hell?" I heard Mikuo said coming down the hall. I snapped back into reality,

"Damn! I should have realized it would make noise!" I made the window open letting in the wind and rain, maybe he'll think the wind did it. Yea, I know it's a long shot but maybe it will work.

Mikuo burst through the door, it made me gasp a bit. He glanced down at all the broken things on the ground then to the window.

"Maybe the wind did it," he said. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Who's there?" Mikuo shouted. "He cant be talking to me," I thought, humans can't hear me. "Read" I whispered and used my powers to hear what he was thinking.

"What was that? It sounded like a sigh, and Miku's at that. Maybe I'm just hearing things." I stopped listening and turned my attention to the window.

A huge gust of wind came through and the rain seemed to get harder. It blew throughout my room knocking over even more things. Mikuo rushed over and tried to close it but it was stuck. I pointed and it closed automatically, Mikuo looked confused.

"Well that was weird," he went over to my bookshelf and started picking up my broken possessions putting them back onto my desk. He grabbed a frame off my desk; it had a picture of me from last summer. I was wearing my red bikini and standing in the ocean. He put it to his chest and lay onto my bed.

"I wish you were here" Mikuo said he took out a chain and it had my leek charm on it. He gripped it in his hands and started crying silently. It broke my heart to see my twin brother cry. He needs me and I need him. I wish I could have told him that earlier, now it's too late.

Mikuo eventually cried himself to sleep on my bed. I climbed onto the bed and lay next to him. I looked right at his sleeping face wishing that he would open his eyes and see me. I grabbed his hand and even in the dark I could see him smile.

"I am here Mikuo, I am here." I fell asleep next to my twin brother just like we used to do when we were kids.

**(A/N:I hope people actually read and if you do tell me how to make it better or a compliment to keep me going. this button likes being tickled)**

\/


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hello to all readers especially if I know you! (Friends from Facebook) here's chapter seven! Sorry for the wait! And to all my friends make an account and review my story! And everybody else REVIEW!)**

Chapter 7: Head's Up!

I woke up to the sound of communicator beeping. I sat up and groggily looked around the room. It was still a mess from yesterday and Mikuo was no longer in the bed. I pressed the button and the Luka hologram appeared.

"Good Mourning Miku, have you found Rin yet?" Luka said.

"Um, no." I said still trying to wake up.

"What? You don't have all the time in the world. I bet you weren't even looking for her! Don't make me regret putting you with this job!" the Luka hologram crossed its arms and had a furious face.

"Okay Luka I'll find her today, promise. I'll go to the high school now." I said getting out of bed.

"Fine, I'll check up on you tonight. Don't disappoint me."

"Hey Luka, is it possible for anyone to hear me, even faintly?" Luka looked taken back.

"No. Not possible." She answered quickly and the hologram disappeared.

"Then why could Mikuo seem to hear me and feel me?" I thought to myself. I just shrugged. I went over to my vanity I re-did my pigtails and straiten out my shirt.

I stared into my hot pink eyes in the mirror and sighed at myself "What have I become?" I thought. I climbed out of my window and tired not to make a sound in case Mikuo was around.

After the incident yesterday I think somehow Mikuo can hear me or something. He did react to that sigh, but nothing else made a sound so he must have been talking to me. Luka says it's impossible but look at what rules I've already broken.

**Luka POV**

"Gakupo, can you come here please" I said calling out to the other side of the room from my own throne. Gakupo was talking to one of the newer angels. He said goodbye to the angel and came up to me.

"What's wrong Luka?" he said his eyes with worry.

"I messed up," I said with a sigh,

"I already knew that" Gakupo said smirking.

"Oh really and you were going to tell me when?" I said.

"Really Luka? It was obvious once we tested her powers that you messed up. No real angel could have that power. I thought you would have figured it out by now. You should have been more careful, but we can't fix it now. We just have to live with the consequences."

I sighed, I know he's right.

How could I be so stupid and make that big of a mistake?

"I know Gakupo but I was stupid and sent her back, and since she really isn't one of us she's fallen. Worst of all _HE_ can sense her, its even worse because they're twins."

"Are you going to tell her?" Gakupo said titling his head

"No, I don't want her using her fallen powers. That could cause some real damage. Good thing I put enough magic in that communicator to at least make her look like a semi-fallen."

Gakupo nodded and walked away.

"Please let her not find out." I said to myself looking up.

**Miku POV**

I made it to school and started searching the school for Rin.

I might as well find her as soon as possible.

Since I've never seen her I'm any of my classes I should check all the other classes I don't have,

_**Start the searching montage! **_

I checked Mrs. Cullen, History, room for her but I walked in on a paper snowball fight! Good thing I don't have her!

Walked over to B12 to see if she was in band but all I saw were people playing the guitar. Very badly I must say I'm pretty sure its beginning band!

I went right next door to Mrs. Eckenrod's health class. They all seemed to be reading something about stretching. I've always been healthy so I didn't take her class.

Oh well, NEXT!

Miss King was in the middle of an English lecture when I walked in I looked around fast she was putting me to sleep just by talking!

I was running out of classes to look in!

I went into Mrs. Tellez a science teacher she was mixing some chemicals and then it started fogging. Awesome!

I was running out of time if the bell rang I would have to start all over! Where are you Rin!

I was at my last resort, I ran out to the fields where P.E. was held. And still I didn't see her then I heard a crack, I look over at the baseball diamond and saw a guy, probably a freshman, smiling and running all the bases. His team was cheering "Yea, go Daniel!"

Then I looked up and saw that the baseball was headed right at me!

I put up my hands to cover my face then the ball came down and passed right through me.

The one good thing from being like this.

Then I heard "I'll get it" I saw Mikuo in his P.E. uniform running the track he came up toward me.

He bend down and threw the ball back.

I put my hand on his shoulder "Mikuo," I whispered.

Mikuo stiffened. Did he actually feel me?

He shook his head and went back to running on the track. This is getting weird.

I watched as he started running again.

Then I saw what I've been waiting for Rin was also on the track! She was running a little bit slower than Mikuo as I was about to go up and catch up with her something else caught my eye. I saw Gumi running along side Kaito on the other side of the track. I went over with them but since they were running they passed me and I did want to run!

Again the little light bulb in my head went off!

I do have materialization, but can I make something that doesn't exist? I'm about to find out!

I took in a deep breath and relaxed. Closing my eyes, I focused and put my hands out when I opened them exactly what I wanted appeared.

A hoverborad.

"Yes!" I always wanted one of these! It was white with black outlines and pretty thin.

I threw it on the ground and it floated about a foot above the floor. I jumped on top it felt like I was on a skateboard which Mikuo taught me how to ride when I was 12.

I looked around where did they go?

(A/N: Where did they go? Even I don't know since I haven't thought about WARNING: MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHOUT OUTS! Lol I put a lot of my own teachers in here. And my friend Daniel who never hit a home run! Lol :D) tickle it!

\/


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: hello again all those who don't review I know your there! Please review! )**

Chapter 8: WTF!

**Gumi POV **

I brushed out my lime green hair in front of my modern style vanity in my bedroom with the laptop playing music so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I was getting ready for another day at school but one thing would was on my mind. Kaito.

How was I supposed to win him over? He didn't really seem like my type but I needed him for my plan. Dating him would defiantly boost my popularity. Isn't that what life is about? Whatever we do is to impress someone else, to have friends, to be _popular_.

That's all what I wanted and that damn Miku had it. Why couldn't I? Well she's dead now, she doesn't matter.

Just then a text came in from Teto. I went to my cell phone sitting on my nightstand. There was a photo of me Teto and Miku standing together on the first day of high school. I took it out of the sleek black frame.

I remembered this day. Miku was my best friend. Until she down rated me. She got so many other friends, she became popular. Miku forgot about me. Why wouldn't she? I was just some person in high school. After awhile the only reason she called me or texted me was because she was having a problem and I just had to help her. She left me and Teto in the dust while she rose to stardom.

I hated her, but I also envied her.

I wanted to be popular too, have the guys and the friends and everything. I stayed in touch with her just so I wouldn't lose my connection to the popular crowd. I would do anything to stay her friend.

Now that she's gone I could take her place. I took out the photo and ripped Miku off it, which just left me and Teto. I threw Miku's picture away not feeling one bit of remorse.

My phone rang again; Teto said she was waiting outside for me.

I grabbed my keys and ran outside

"Hey," I said she just nodded.

"Are we starting today?" Teto questioned.

"Of course, the faster we start the faster I get more votes for president!" I smiled widely.

"Did you make the posters?" I asked her.

"Of course," she pulled a bunch more than can fit in her backpack of fliers and rolled up posters, "Are you going to do… _you know what_?"

"Yep, during P.E., Kaito won't know what hit him." I turned to Teto and we both smiled evilly.

_Start phase one of our plans._

We reached school and I parted ways with Teto since she had a different class.

I had P.E. first period. I got to the lockers and put up some of the posters Teto made around them. I opened my locker and started changing.

The lockers were very loud today I think everyone is hyped up about the election. I overheard my name a couple times. _Yay! I already have voters!_

I went outside to the track to check in with my teacher then start running the mile we're doing today.

After I check-in I start running looking for Kaito who also has this P.E. period. I saw the bluenette on the other side of the track, _great now I have to catch up!_

I sprinted toward him when I heard a crack of a baseball.

I passed by Mikuo, Miku's twin brother, who turned to get the baseball. I knew Mikuo slightly, I mean when I went over to Miku's house he would always be there. I've rarely talked to him. He and Miku were really close.

I think with them being twins any everything. Its scary how much they look alike. With Miku gone there's no point in talking to him so I've just been avoiding him so he wouldn't talk to me about Miku. I'm trying to get her out of mind but when I do think of her _Do I really hate her?_

_Did she really abandon me?_

_Was I the only who left?_

_Why am I doing this?_

"Of course I hate her, she abandoned me," That has always been my answer but sometimes I doubt myself.

I caught up with Kaito and grabbed his shoulder so he would slow down. He looked shocked to see me.

"Oh hey, Gumi what do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, are you okay?"

"Getting better" he answered emotionless. We kept running together for a couple minutes then I decided to make the move.

"Hey let's go over here" I said grabbing his arm and taking him behind the bleachers.

"What?" he said as I dragged him over.

Once behind and away from the track I looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Kaito would you like to go the dance with me? You know since Miku is gone." I said smiling trying to convince him.

"No" he answered quickly. I was startled by his reaction.

"What, no?" I said a little irritated.

"I said no, I asked Miku to the dance not you. If I'm not going with her then I'm not going with anyone." He started walking away, but I couldn't let him get away. I grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on, wouldn't you want to go with me?" I got very close to his face and whispered, "After all she is dead" I closed the distance between and kissed him.

**Kaito POV**

Gumi kissed me! I cant believe it!

I pulled away from the one-sided kiss and pushed her away.

"What the hell? I said no! I like Miku! Even though she's gone doesn't mean I'm going with you, I promised her and I'm going to keep that promise!" she looked shocked her mouth was wide open. I ran from her back to the track.

The bell rang right as I got back to the track. I went to the locker room and changed trying to get rid of the feeling of her lips on mine, it just didn't feel right.

I really liked Miku I'm just sad I couldn't tell her that. We went to school together from 1st to now. We didn't talk really when we were kids but I had the biggest crush on her.

When she died I felt broken, like someone grabbed me and snapped me in half.

I promised Miku I would go with her and no one else.

**Miku POV**

I rode around on my board looking for them. I rode around the track dodging runners even though I could go right through them but its just instinct I guess. After a lap I knew they weren't running,

_Where else would they be?_

I was getting tired of looking for them; I eventually looked besides the P.E. area.

I came behind the bleachers and found them. I got off my board and it vanished, there in front of me was Gumi and Kaito I stood in shock _why would they be here?_

They seemed to be talking; well Gumi was doing the talking.

Then Kaito said something but I was to far away to hear what. Gumi seemed mad then she did talked more, getting closer to him with each word.

That's it! I started running toward them but I was too late.

By the timed I reached them they kissed, and my heart broke. My heart exploded, it burst inside my chest into a million pieces and could never be repaired.

Was Kaito really like this?

We were in each other's classes forever we were kind to each other, never offended each other. It wasn't until high school did I have a crush on him. He became the star athlete and rose up to popularity. Though, I liked him more than that. He was the most awesome guy I ever knew through all those years.

When he asked me to the dance I was being stupid and thinking this was all about popularity but there is more to life than that. I'm so sad that I could never dance with him.

I ran out of there with tears running down my face. I couldn't stand to see Gumi kiss Kaito any longer.

"That slut! She's trying to go out with Kaito just to become popular!"I said as I ran. I started crying harder and reached the back of one of the building by the P.E. fields.

I leaned against the wall then slid down into sitting position. I put my face in my hands, just letting myself cry into them. I wish someone could hear me, and hold me, but no I had to be dead. I had to be here alone.

Then I heard a sound, like footsteps. It came from around the corner. I snapped my head up and stood up.

I turned the corner to see what it was. What I saw was who I was looking for, Rin.

"Rin-," I didn't even finish my sentence. She turned with a look of terror and started running, I have to catch her.

I started running her direction with all my might to try desperately to catch up with her.

_Wow, she's fast. She should be on track team._

I ran out of breath and Rin kept running. Then I remembered,

"Duh! I can teleport!" I snapped my fingers and I appeared right in front of Rin. Not the best idea, she crashed into me. Then the headache rolled in. Rin screamed and got up and started running again toward the field.

"Not again!" I stood up and snapped again. I appeared a few yards away from her but she stopped fast enough and pivoted to run the other direction.

"Really?" This time I wouldn't teleport. I ran toward her,

"Hoverborad!" it appeared in front of me I ran and hopped on. I was catching up to Rin. I rode next to her and she screamed timed it right and pounced on her both of us falling to the ground.

"You can't out run an angel!" I said smiling trying not to scare her. Oh, spoke to soon,

"Get away from me!" Rin yelled and tried to get free. Ah, her yelling made my head feel worse because my headaches haven't gone away; I covered her mouth to make her shut up. She started struggling. Also I'm not the strongest person ever but it felt like she wasn't even trying.

"Hey clam down! I'm not going to hurt you; actually I'm here to do the opposite." She stopped fighting and looked at me.

She tilted her head as if saying "_Huh?_"

"If I let go will you not run away, _or _scream?" she nodded and I let go of her.

"Who are you?" Rin said rubbing her shoulders where I had held her.

"I'm Miku, and I know who you are Rin."

"M-Miku, like Miku Hatsune? You're supposed to de dead! Are you like a ghost or something?" Rin screamed

"Hey! You said you wouldn't scream!" I rubbed my temples trying to make the headache go away.

"Okay I'm going to explain this to you. Yes, I'm dead, but as you can see I'm an angel, hence the wings," I said pivoting then turning back, "I'm here to uh… make your life better before the dance.

"Why me?"

"Lets just say this is my _job_ and you're the lucky one, you're the only on that can see and hear me Rin."

"O-Okay, but how are you going to make my life better?" she said sounding skeptical. I started reading her mind,

"This _must be a joke, no one care about me especially Miku Hatsune. I bet those wings are fake and she's wearing color contacts._"

"For your information I have physic powers, so I just heard what you said. This is not a joke and these wings are real thank you very much." I look at Rin her mouth was wide open. I smirked if only she knew what else I could do.

**(A/N: OMG this is the longest chapter so far.(2,000 w/o notes) I prefer less quicker than more later. Well finally she finds Rin it only took 8 chapters! :D btw REVIEW I HAVE ANONYMOUS OPEN SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN REVIEW!)**


	9. Author Note

Okay I'm so sorry to all my readers I haven't even looked at this story in like 2 months. I'm so sorry to keep all of you waiting. I've been so stressed lately that I had no time to write and I hope you all forgive me. Chapter 9 will come out probably early December but I went back and re- wrote the entire story. So go back and read all the way from chapter 1 or chapter 9 won't make sense. I didn't change much but some details changed and the timeline of some things are changed. Again I'm so sorry, also I will be starting some new stories so also look out for those. Please Review even if you don't have an account because I really want to see if re-doing the chapters was a good thing

Sorry for the wait and thank you,

ChristinaF1234

PS: HEINSON if you're reading this don't u dare review! Or say anything at school unless you're only talking to me!


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Okay I lied I got so happy with all the hits the story was getting I finished it early! Which also means my other story will be delayed . Well here's the long awaited Chapter 9! Enjoy and R&R! )**

Chapter 9: A twist!

**Rin POV**

"Okay can you run this by me one more time?" I said.

We were lying down in the fields near a sakura tree, looking up at the very thin and wispy clouds. I was still in my P.E. uniform, not caring that I totally skipped school. I finally calmed down and was letting everything set in. Well as much as I can considering what happened.

"Fine," She turned on her side to face me. "I died by getting hit by that car, in the afterlife I became an angel. With becoming an angel I got powers. I have the power of materialization, mind reading, and levitation. I didn't want to stay with the angels and do the jobs up there, so I took the job of guardian angel which means I come back and help you. But with that I turn half fallen, which is why I'm not all in white and glowing. Only you can see and hear me, Got it?"

I nodded, still not really understanding. I sighed and looked up again.

"Why me, Miku?" I sat up at stared down at the winged girl. Her white hair lay perfectly beside her. She looked like an angel, no pun intended, she wasn't even trying maybe that's why she was so popular.

"I said, I can't tell you!" Miku said sitting up beside me and staring strait in my eyes.

"Hmmmm... Well since you're the only one I can talk to, tell be about yourself Rin. You got friends, family?" she sat straighter ready to listen.

"Okay, well I live a few blocks north of the school. I live with my mom Lily who works as hair salon receptionist. I moved here at the beginning of the year because my dad …" my voice trailed off, I really didn't want to tell her.

"Well?" Miku said.

"Well, he died from getting hit by a car… We moved here to be close to my mom's only relatives, her cousin Leon and his daughter Neru."

"Oh, I did see some resemblance between you guys." Miku said.

"Well that's pretty much it; my life's kind of a drag. Well what are you going to do to make me happy?"

And with that Miku evilly smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto POV<strong>

I lied on my canopy bed, crying again. I still don't see how I can go through this. The horrible things she's making me do, and I let her. Out of the fear of losing another best friend. She won't even let me cry about it, if she knew she'd kill me.

I have to act different when I'm around her. Making her think I'm on board with this plan. All those tears were real but she will never know that. I just pray that if Miku can see this, that she'll forgive me.

"Come on, I can't cry now I have to finish these fliers."

I wiped my tears away and went back to the papers, but as I stared at the smiling Gumi in the campaign picture.

I snapped.

I'm done with all of this. No matter the cost. I'm not helping this witch anymore, even if this means social suicide. I will do what is right, or I could never live with myself.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, as it rang nervousness built inside me with each ring. Eventually it went to voicemail,

"Hey this is Gumi, leave a message."

"It's Teto. I'm done with you, with this, you better find someone else to be your right hand man." I hanged up.

_Forgive me Miku_

"She's going to kill me tomorrow." I sighed.

I stepped outside my door and shouted downstairs, "Mom! I think I'm getting sick *cough*."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I could hear my cousin's music between the wall, and it kept me up, so I started thinking.

"What happened between them?" I thought as I lied on my bed. It had to be something bad, but whenever I did see them around school they appeared happy, like best friends should. And by the rumors I know that Miku was on the way to meet Gumi when she died so they were friends until the end. Then, why does Miku want me to do this?

_Earlier that day..._

"Please! For me!" Miku said with innocently trying to convince me as we walked toward the school away from the fields.

"Miku, I said no! I'm not running for class president!" I yelled.

"Why not!"

"It's just a popularity contest, and if you didn't know I'm not popular! Gumi will beat me for sure!"

I said turning around and crossing my arms. Miku stared at the floor trying to think of what to say next. Then she whispered, "What if I can guarantee you'll beat her?"

I was shocked and frozen. Why does she want me to do this bad?

"How?"

She lightened up and smiled.

"Well now that I'm invisible and have awesome powers, I can mess up her campaign."

"How does that get me votes?"

"It doesn't but if it's a popularity contest like you say, I can make you popular." She looked me strait in the eye, she was dead serious (A/N: NO PUN INTENDED ;)

"Like I want to be popular!"

"Of course you do! Go to parties, the guys, the friends, who wouldn't want that? Come on Rin!"

I've never had more than two friends at one point and was never invited to a party. Maybe this can be good, being _popular._

"okay," I said quietly

"Thank you so much!". She ran up and tried to hug me, but she just fell down threw me.

"Are you okay?" She got up and fixed herself. I noticed her eyes were a little glossy like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm fine, umm see you tomorrow, and meet me at the fields after school." her voice cracked a little but she looked like she didn't want to talk about it so I let it drop.

"Um, okay see you tomorrow." I turned and started walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

I sat back in the fields letting myself cry a bit. I forget that I can't do the simple things like I used to.

My sadness turned to anger, at Gumi and Teto at my new found lonely life and everything else. Anger filled inside me taking out any sadness, my hands became fists.

Suddenly a sharp pain like a shock surged through me. It came from my hands, as I looked down my finger tips were spitting out purple-blue bolts of electricity.

"A new power?" then the bolts stopped. I tried focusing to make them come back, but it didn't work. I got frustrated, maybe I'm doing something wrong. I tried harder and got tired and mad that I could get this stupid power to work. Right then they came back,_ anger triggers it. _

"Well this could be useful," and then I had an idea.

"If I'm going to get Rin popular and elected, then I need to have a lot more time. And the dance is this Saturday which will give me no time at all, since the election is after the dance."

I looked down at my hands.

"I think the gym's going to need a little… shock."

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi POV<strong>

_Teto's going to get it._

_Teto's going to get it._

_Teto's going to get it._

I thought to myself as I angrily walked to school.

"How dare she do this to me? Who does she think she is?"

She can't dump me as a friend I'm supposed to dump her! I was gonna do that once I became popular, _after_ she helps me win the election! She's ruining my plan!

I burst through the double doors my eyes prowling for that stupid red-head. I headed strait for her locker at the end of the hallway...

When I got there, Teto was no where to be found. I saw Sai walk up to her locker across from Teto's.

"Sai!" I called out.

She jumped a little and turned toward me

"Um...Hey G-gumi, what's up?"

"Have you seen Teto today?"

"Um... No I heard she's out sick."

"Oh okay, thanks." I walked away from her and still in ear-shot, I heard her sigh.

How the hell am I supposed to find someone to help me.

I walked outside and sat on the lawn just then I saw a boy sit down a couple yards away from me.(A/N: or a couple meters away? Metric system is hard )

I knew him, from the countless times Miku has tricked him into doing all our projects.

"Hey!" I yelled and he turned.

"Hi, Gumi."

"So would a little nerd like you, mind helping me in my campaign?" I said in a harsh voice.

"No, I'm done helping you and your friends. I thought I would get a brake after your "leader" died. Go do your own homework." He grabbed his stuff and stood I grabbed him before he left.

"I didn't want to do this but, how would you feel with the entire football team after you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Fine I help you with your stupid campaign."

I let him go and he kind of stumbled back.

"Congratulations Len Kagani, your now my right hand man."

"Lucky me,"

**(A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN READERS! I really like this chapter for some reason, IDK why it seems better than previous ones. Virtual cookies to those who review and I usually write faster if I get reviews!)**


End file.
